<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Proper Goodbye by jamespotterthefirst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104265">A Proper Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamespotterthefirst/pseuds/jamespotterthefirst'>jamespotterthefirst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, They all LIVED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamespotterthefirst/pseuds/jamespotterthefirst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James Potter live to see Harry off on his first day of school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Proper Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Really old and really short, but I thought I'd share here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Send us an owl as soon as you arrive, all right?” Lily repeated for the third time that morning as she crouched down to eye level with her son. The loud whistle from the scarlet engine before them almost drowned out the last few words. Families hurried past them, skillfully swerving carts and trunks around them.  </p>
<p>Behind her, Lily’s husband rolled his eyes. “He’s going to be fine, Evans,” he assured her, ignoring the glare the outdated nickname always earned him. She had stopped being Evans for over thirteen years but it still amused him to no end to call her that. Turning to Harry, he ruffled his hair, making it messier than it already was. “All you’ve really got to worry about is getting into Gryffindor.”</p>
<p>Harry shifted nervously on his feet, reaching to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a tic he had inherited from his father. Lily meanwhile, narrowed her eyes at James and opened her mouth to remind her son that it didn’t matter to them what house he was sorted into. Before the words left her, however, there was a loud shout from behind them.</p>
<p>“Oi, Potters!” They turned to see a grinning Sirius Black, dodging tiny first and seconds years as he made his way to them. A few feet behind him was Remus Lupin, apologizing to a redheaded family for almost crashing into one of their trunks.</p>
<p>Harry’s face lit up at the sight of his godfather. “You’re here,” he said, something akin to relief in his voice.</p>
<p>“‘Course we’re here,” Sirius told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Wouldn’t miss this for all the Galleons in Gringotts.”</p>
<p>James chuckled at his best mate. “As if gold were enough incentive to get you to do anything,” he observed. “Try all the dungbombs in Zonko’s.”</p>
<p>“We’re thirty one, Prongs,” he replied, shaking his head in mock disbelief. “Normal adults are past all that rubbish.”</p>
<p>“Keyword: ‘normal.’” Remus finally joined them, looking flustered but happy to see them.</p>
<p>Sirius ignored him. “But thanks for reminding me,” he said to James, pulling out a hefty leather pouch and turning to his godson. “Saw this at the shop and thought it might be useful to you.”</p>
<p>Lily pulled herself up to her fullest height at once. “What are you giving my son, Black?” she demanded.</p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing,” replied the other with a hint of amusement. “Relax, Potter.”</p>
<p>“It’s all right, Mum,” said Harry, peering inside the bag. “It’s just ink.”</p>
<p>Not fully convinced, Lily glanced inside, shoulders relaxing when she could see nothing but a few small bottles of the glistening liquid.</p>
<p>James laughed, throwing an arm around his wife. “Reckon our son is not the only one that’s all grown up?” he asked her, rubbing her shoulders.</p>
<p>At that same moment, however, Sirius was muttering to Harry, “Just hit it with a <em>Revelio</em> spell when you’re in school and you’ll find the<em> real</em> gift.”</p>
<p>Harry grinned up at his godfather but could utter no thanks because there was a second deafening whistle.</p>
<p>“All ready to go, Harry?” Remus asked, already lifting his trunk onto the train with a wave of his wand.</p>
<p>Harry nodded his head once. Sizing the scarlet engine up as though it were a dragon, he took a deep breath, and turned to face his parents, their embrace unbroken.</p>
<p>Uncertain of how exactly to say goodbye to them, he started, “Er… well—” he gestured behind him toward the train.</p>
<p>His mother, however, broke from his father’s side and enveloped her arms around him. “We love you so much, Harry.”</p>
<p>He relaxed, the warmth of her embrace a reassurance. “I know, Mum,” he replied.</p>
<p>“Good,” replied his dad, messing up his hair again. Though he was smirking, he could see his chest swell with pride as he watched him.</p>
<p>Harry was glad there was a third and louder whistle for it gave him a distraction from the knot that was inexplicably forming in his throat.</p>
<p>“Have a good term,” Remus told him quietly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, aim to beat your dad’s twenty one detentions his first year,” Sirius told him cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Twenty two,” James corrected at once.</p>
<p><br/>
“Please don’t,” Lily called after him, eliciting laughter from both James and Sirius, the former wrapping his arm around her again.  </p>
<p>Harry stepped onto the train, turning to take one last look at them before the doors closed in from of them. They were there, his mother and father arm in arm, beaming proudly at him, Sirius and Remus wearing similar expressions. They were there for him and they always would be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>